fathamorffandomcom-20200214-history
Arcus
Description Arc lahir di sebuah Massion, yaitu Weissfalken Mansion, yg berjarak bbrp km dari kota Golden Leaf, dia lahirkan dari keluarga bangsawan, ayah dan ibunya seorang aristokrat kerajaan dan sejak lahir dia buta. Namun, meskipun terlahir buta, tapi indra2 lainnya berfungsi diatas normal, dia bisa mencium atau mendengar sesuatu dari jarak +- 3 km Suatu hari saat usianya 5 tahun, tiba2 sebuah aura berwarna biru muda keluar dari tubuhnya, tapi dia tidak merasakan apa2, ayah dan ibunya yg panik memanggil semua pelayan2 nya untuk memanggil para tabib ahli untuk memeriksakan apa yang terjadi pada Arc kecil. Tapi semua tabib yang dipanggil tidak menemukan suatu keanehan, dan aura yang mereka lihat dianggap tidak berbahaya oleh para tabib, tapi selang beberapa minggu anggapan para tabib atas aura Arc kecil terbukti salah. Karna dimarahi oleh ayahnya (maklum anak kecil masih sering omelin XD) Arc kecil yg pendiam menjadi kesal, tanpa disadari aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya meningkat dan meledak, hingga meratakan Manssion yang tadinya bediri megah dengan tanah semua orang yang ada di dalam manssion hilang tanpa jejak, termasuk orang tua dan para pelayan. Tapi salah seorang pelayan yang baru kembali, melihat kejadian itu dan kaget, lalu melaporkannya pada petugas keamanan kerajaan. Akhirnya Arc kecilpun ditangkap dan dimasukan ke penjara bawah tanah. Sejak saat itu dia dikenal sebagai seorang anak yang meledakkan seluruh manssion. 5 tahun dilalui Arc di dalam penjara dan tak disangka perang antara dua benuapun terjadi, pasukan Etheria yang bisa dibilang lumayan terpojok sampai kekurangan pasukan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menerjunkan para tahanan, termasuk Arc kecil yang saat itu baru berusia 10 tahun, dan pihak kerajaan menjanjikan kebebasan bagi mereka yang selamat setelah perang berakhir. Arc diberikan satu busur dan satu quiver berisi panah, bagaimana cara ia berperang? dia buta dan lagi dia diberikan panah dan busur? ditengah peperangan, di barisan para pemanah, Arc terus saja dibentak dan di maki2 oleh pimpinan pasukan pemanah karna dia tidak bisa berbuat apa2, dan intensitas aura nya mulai meningkat lagi, karna panik mereka yang ada disekitar Arc melarikan diri dan barisanpun kacau. Tapi yang terjadi bukanlah seperti peristiwa 5 tahun lalu, melainkan ada beberapa ekor kupu2 berwarna biru muda yang menyala yang terbentuk daru auranya. Mereka yang melihatnya hanya bisa tercengan melihat segerombolan kupu2 itu terbang ke arah pasukan Azeroth dan menumbangkan hampir setengah barisan depan Azeroth, tentu saja pasukan Etheria yang ada dalam radius ledakan juga menjadi korban. Akhirnya, karena Arc terus menciptakan kupu2 peledak itu, pasukan Etheria dan Azeroth memutuskan untuk mundur, dan peperangan bisa dihentikan untuk sementara. Perjanjian pihak kerajaanpun ditepati, saat pasukan kembali ke kerajaan, mereka dibebaskan begitu juga Arc. Namun karena jasanya Arc ditawarkan untuk masuk akademi pelatihan Archer, dia pun menyetujuinya. Selama pelatihan prestasi yang dicapainya sungguh menakjubkan, dia menciptakan kupu2 aura yang digunakannya untuk melihat dan mendengar pada jarak yang lebih jauh dari jangkauan telinganya. Hingga pada saat usianya 20 tahun dia diangkat menjadi jendral pasukan Archer. Kemampuannya yang melebihi kemampuan jendral lainnya membuatnya dianggap sebagai salah satu Ambassador di Etheria. Special Quotes : I do not have vision like every body else, but I can see Everything, Sky is my eyes and air is my ears. Item List My Gallery